Basilisk
Basilisk is a demon in the series. History In European bestiaries and legends, a basilisk is a legendary reptile reputed to be king of serpents and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance. It often has avian characteristics; this attribute, as well as its purported method of killing (turning prey to stone), often conflates it with the cockatrice. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Beast Race *Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Race, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Beast Race (''MT) / Kaijuu Race, Boss (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Drake Race, Field Map Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Drake Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Drake Race *Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Snake Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Drake Race *Ronde: Drake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Drake Race *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Drake Race *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Sun Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Draco Race *Devil Children White Book: Draco Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Dragon Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Draco Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Drake Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Dragon Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Dragon Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' A Basilisk serves as an optional boss found in Ginza. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Basilisk appears as a boss in Holytown. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Basilisk can be contracted on Ueno field and in Kuchinawa Cave during the daytime hours. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Basilisk can be found in Shibuya. It can teach Flynn the Bind Voice, Poison Breath and Megaton Press skills through its Demon Whisper. Basilisk is one of the demons needed to summon Medusa through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Basilisk can teach Nanashi the Bind Voice, Poison Breath and Me Patra skills through its Demon Whisper. It benefits from learning ailment and healing skills. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Basilisk appears as a boss in the Case File, Cursed House, where it is disguised as a chicken that has been breathing poisonous air into a home and plans on living there until he is defeated by Raidou. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Basilisk can only be fused after getting the Rock Dragon Wing Key Item from completing the request, Time to Test Your Skills. The request involves fighting Elizabeth wielding Basilisk as her Persona, and is available after entering Evil Spirit Club 4th Story. ''DemiKids Light / Dark Version'' Basilisk can perform the combo Dragon Blow with Rox, Arch Rox, and Dred Rox. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' Enemy= |-| Ally= ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Null:Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Bind Voice\Innate Poison Breath\Innate Megaton Press\31 Null Ice\33 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' "Cursed House"= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor'' Devil Survivor= |-| Overclocked= ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Ronde Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas